First Contact With Paradigm
Location: Zagview Valley Date: January 5, 2024 Overview -Prior to the full engagement, the USGF were already engaged in a battle with Infinite Dominion forces, south of the USGF main bunker along a frozen river. -A 3 man Trailblazer reconnaissance team, led by Captain Ancrath, accompanied by fourth member Valkyr Captain Liveth, approached the USGF at the back of their lines, from the east. The Trailblazer team then engaged the Dominion which was making a slow push toward the eastern bridge the trailblazers arrived from. -The Dominion forces were at this point composed of small amounts of standard Nomad and Vigil Autonetics, as well as a few dozen HAF infantry. -A smaller, more advanced group of Dominion troops were holding the tide of USGF trying to flank down into the valley from their northern bunker. -The USGF sect along the river suffered heavy casualties and was continually pushed back east, almost to the bridge. Two Abrams tanks were fielded by the USGF, able to hold the eastern line and prevent the complete collapse of the USGF force along the river. -Suddenly, the force of elite Dominion troops originally protecting the flank of the main Dominion force withdrew west. The USGF forces at the bunker advanced south into the valley, to the river, successfully flanking the main Dominion force, drawing fire away from the eastern line. -The eastern line advanced westward, tanks and trailblazers included. The tanks and RPG wielding USGF soldiers were able to destroy the Autonetics, giving opportunity for the USGF infantry to eventually overwhelm the Dominion HAF infantry. -The USGF begin pull out of the valley northward to regroup at their bunker. The trailblazer team follows, seeking to speak to USGF command for diplomatic reasons. Main Battle Details Begin Here: -All nearby USGF regroup at their main bunker, and prepare to deploy elsewhere under the command of USGF Captain Andrew Davis. The Trailblazer team approaches him and begins to converse at length. After some time, the exchange is interrupted by a destroyed Abrams tank flung up toward the bunker from the southward valley at high speeds. -A Titan Class Strider emerges from the western side of the bunker inlets entrance, along a high ridge, descending on the USGF defenses. It is accompanied by several Dominion troops of varying class. -The Trailblazer team and the deployed crew of a single landed LATC take flight and escape in the initial chaos. Captain Liveth stays behind, and requests air and ground reinforcement from the TC mobile garrison. -The Dominion troops quickly encircle the inlet outside the USGF bunker, causing mass casualties to the USGF and driving them back to the bunker doors. -The USGF eventually are forced to retreat completely inside the bunker. Dominion infantry advance from the west, south, and east, occupying the forest surrounding the bunker entrance. -The Titan begins to attempt opening the bunker door. Liveth orders an EMP barrage on its location.The Titan is briefly stunned, but eventually breaks the bunkers main door apart. -Captain Liveth and Captain Davis organize a defense inside the bunkers corridors. Dominion troops enter the bunker and begin to engage USGF forces. Liveth orders shells fitted with S120 charges to be fired at the Titan. -The Titan is killed or disabled by the S120 charges. The Dominion advance into the bunker is temporarily halted as a result of the Titans defeat. -The Titan is retrieved by Dominion air transport craft. Concord air and ground assault units now arrive, using the temporary lull in the Dominion advance to carve a landing zone and line of defense just in front of the bunker entrance. -The Valkyr ground troops and aircraft are constantly under fire while trying to land and deploy. Only 45 Valkyr make it to the ground, and begin to try repelling the Dominion forces enough to safely evacuate Captain Liveth. The mobile garrison offers long range artillery support with standard charges. Concord aircraft attempt support from the air, but they are handicapped due to the dense forest terrain. -The Dominion, still well positioned in the surrounding forest, inflicts heavy casualties on the poorly positioned and encircled Valkyr. Dominion air forces emerge from the west and begin to engage Concord air support. The Dominion ground forces begin to slowly pull back to the western ridge, seemingly in response to the death of the Titan and heavy shelling. -Liveth is able to board an LATC and extract after Dominion fire is suppressed and disrupted within acceptable limits. -Continued Concord shelling after Liveths departure opens an opportunity for Captain Davis and a handful of surviving USGF to retreat down into the valley in a single Humvee. -All surviving Concord forces report back to the mobile garrison. ~Battle report gathered by combined accounts of the following: -Valkyr Captain Liveth -Various Valkyr pilot and ground troop accounts -Trailblazer Captain Ancrath -Trailblazer Corporal Brooke -Trailblazer Private Munro Report Concluded Casualties Terra Concord *45 VALKYR troops fielded on the ground. 27 KIA. 6 Wounded. *4 Drudge Class LATC air-bound, 2 Destroyed, 0 Disabled *10 LATC crew members, 10 KIA, 0 Wounded Infinite Dominion (By TC Record) *87 Paradigm Standard Subordinates, 10 KIA, 0 Wounded *7 VIGIL Autonetics fielded, 3 KIA, 0 Wounded *2 Standard class Nomads fielded, 2 KIA, 0 Wounded *3 Carapod ships air-bound, 1 Destroyed, 0 Disabled *20 Paradigm Havoc-M1 Autonetics fielded. 5 KIA. 0 Wounded. *10 Paradigm Havoc-M2 Autonetics fielded. 0 KIA. 0 Wounded. *1 Titan Class Strider, 0 KIA, 1 Wounded USGF *102 USGF soldiers fielded, 73 KIA, 12 Wounded *4 Humvee Freighters fielded, 2 Destroyed, 0 Disabled *1 AH-1 Attack Chopper, 1 Destroyed, 0 Disabled *3 M1Abrams main battle tanks fielded. 3 Destroyed. 0 Disabled Category:Conflicts